Mistletoe Greetings
by Daphne Powell
Summary: At Adrien's school, each week a new person is chosen to greet everyone coming into class. This week it's his turn. And since it's so close to the holidays, there's mistletoe in the the doorway. (Fluffy) (one-shot) (pre-reveal)


**Hey everyone, here's a little christmas one-shot for you. I'm afraid this'll probably be the only Christmas story I do. I know Christmas has so much potential but I just felt uninspired and had writers block.** **This was inspired by my fantasies with my own crush who, like Adrien with Marinette, somehow manages to take my confidence away. (I don't usualy have much to begin with though; I'm pretty shy) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **MISTLETOE GREETINGS**

Adrien's house, 6:30 a.m

Every week, Mrs. Bustier asigned someone to greet everyone in the mornings for that week. He or she would stand by the door as everyone filed into class, shaking hands or pressing cheeks and kissing air. They'd say 'Good morning!' and 'How are you doing?' Their job was to be polite and make everyone feel welcomed.

Some people enjoyed it and did all this cheerily, while others had mixed feelings but grudgingly complied. Adrien, for one, was definatly looking foward to being the greeter the week before Christmas break.

On the first day of his turn, Monday the eighteenth, he wound up waking up half an hour before his alarm would start blaring annoyingly. He happily got out of bed, his body bare except for his ladybug printed boxer briefs. He walked over to the door and turned the lights on despite Plagg's complaints.

"It's to early!" The mini cat groaned from his sleeping place in the trashcan. Adrien heard crunching from discarded papers as Plagg went deeper underneath everything in search for darkness. Soon enough the rustles were replaced by snoring.

Rolling his eyes in affection, Adrien walked over to his closet to get dressed for the day.

Marinette's house 8:00 a.m.

Marinette awoke to something nudging her cheek. "Tikki, let me sleep." She said sleepily.

"Marinette, It's eight o'clock! You need to leave for school in about forty minutes." She abandoned nudging to fly in front of her Chosen One's eyes just in time to see them open in panic.

"What!? I set my phone's alarm for seven thirty! She checked her phone to see what went wrong. "Dead. The battery is dead."

She sighed and pluged her phone in before rushing to her closet. I'm lucky I took my shower last night instead of this morning." She said as she stumbled into a pair of light grey jeans. She then slipped a warm, pastel pink turtle-neck, huffing from still being annoyed at her late wake-up. She put on the bag she'd sewed from a baby shirt her grandma had made her.

She quickly brushed her hair wincing as the brush caught on a knot and pulled on her scalp. Then, with a squeal, she remembered something.

"Adriens greeting this week! I've got to make a good impression." abandoning her brush, she traded the turtle-neck out for a hot pink long sleeved shirt that revealed her shoulders. "How's this?" The girl turned to Tikki who smiled in reply.

After that, Marinette finished getting ready and somehow made it to school even earlier than usual.

School 8:25 a.m.

Adrien arrived at the high school a little earlier than usual. He walked over to the doors that led in. They were usualy opened while kids were here but presently Adrien found that it was closed, as the majoraty of teens didn't arrive until after eight fifty. Hoping it not to be locked, he tried the handle and sighed with relief as it swun open.

He walked up the stairs and walked down a hallway before reaching his homeroom. The door was wide open and he saw Mrs. Bustier inside sorting through papers. The blonde cleared his throat to let himself known.

"Ah, Adrien! Come on in; you're here early." She gave him a polite smile.

"Thought I would since I'm greeter this week." He walked in and set his bag on his desk. Then he took off his coat but left his beloved light blue scarf on.

"You know how it all works, correct?" She asked before going back to her papers.

"Yes Madam." He replied.

Not looking up, the teacher said, "Okay. Well notice that there is mistletoe in the doorway for the holidays?" Adrien looked at the doorway and sure enough there it was, red berries and all.

"Yes."

"Okay well, while it's there, if both you and the other person feels comfortable, you can give them a small peck or a kiss on the hand." Adrien blushed in response.

"Oh, um." He said unsure. It was kind of weird that the school was encouraging him to kiss pretty girls as they walk in.

"It's okay. As I said before, you don't have to if you are uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine with it." The teacher didn't respond but he was starting to here voices downstairs so he hurridly took his place by the door. The first person there was Iven. Adrien shook his hand saying, "Good morning." It went pretty much like this with everyone for a little while until Chloè came.

"Adrikinz!" She yelled and gave him a big bear hug.

He chuckled and said, "Hi Chloè how are you?"

"Oh I'm fi- is that mistletoe! Quick kiss me before I'm cursed with bad luck!" Adrien rolled his eyes but quickly pecked her lips as fast as possible even though she tried to linger. After that she strutted into the classroom.

In a couple minutes, Lila came up to him standing dangerously close. "Hey there!" She said quite happliy.

"Hello Lila." He held out a hand for her to shake but she shooed it away. "It's bad luck to stand under mistletoe without recieving a kiss you know." She smirked devilishly. Adrien became nervous. It was different with Chloè because they were childhood friends but he'd just met Lila and didn't know her well. So, remembering what the teacher said, he just breifly kissed her knuckles not even long enough to see if her skin was smooth or not.

"You call _that_ a kiss?" Adrien smiled sheepily as she frowned and walked into the classroom.

"Wow, demanding" Nino said chuckling as he walked up to the model. "How's it coming man? Picking up cute girls?" He winked cheeckily, nodding to the mistletoe.

"Come on Nino, you know I don't like anyone here like that."

"Yeah, right. I've seen you making googly eyes at Mari." He smirked and elbowed his best friend.

"Nino! I do-" Adrien was going to say more but behind Nino was the very girl they'd been talking about.

Nino noticed too as he whispered in his ear, " Good luck, dude!" He have a thumbs up and left the two alone.

Adrien saw Marinette nervously glance above him at the plant. He also thought he saw a playful gleam in her eyes. To make her feel better he started to say, "It's okay if you don't, you know. We can shake hands if-"

"No!" she said suddenly and almost harshly. A blush crept on to her cheeks and she said a little more quitly, "No it's okay I-I mean if you blare. I mean if you are!" Well he had to admit he was definatly thinking about it. Especialy with how hot she looked today.

"Um, sure?" He shyly rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned down. He saw Marinette standing on her tip toes but still not reaching. He chuckled at her cuteness and leaned down farther to close the gap.

As their lips touched, heat soared through Adrien. Something only Ladybug was only able to do. But, as sad as Adrien was to admit it, he found himself forgetting about Ladybug as the sweet kiss made him mindless.

Adrien wrapped one hand right above her tailbone and another on her soft, pink dusted cheek as he pulled her closer. He started kissing her harder and felt Mari adding pressure as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and playfully nibbled his lower lip. Adrien smile in response.

Suddenly a happy shriek broke their kiss and they realized that that was supposed to be a quick peck. They found Alya staring back at them with her phone's camera pointed at the couple. "Nino, their finaly kissing! Oh, they grow up so fast don't they?"

 **Fin! .**

 **Hope you enjoyed! And if you have any Chrisrtmas story ideas I can do let me know. I will try to get a couple more out but I'm not sure if I can.**

 **I was actually originally gonna make this a reveal with him kissing her knuckles them realizing how familiar it felt but... I don't know I just did this instead.**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas and happy New Year! Remember it's CHRISTmas, don't forget why we celebrate it.**


End file.
